Pokemon: Way to peace
by SRP2000
Summary: Ash Ketchum has made it to the Kalos league but loses the league in finals and decides to give Kanto another try with some of his old friends helping him on his side. (Advanceshipping vs Amourshipping vs Pearlshipping)


**This will be my first story on this website and I hope you enjoy this story and future content I have for my page but before I start I must go over a few things first...**

 **I will NOT upload chapters of this story with a schedule, trust me, I wish I could but due me being new to this and me wanting to put lots of thought into my writing it just isn't happening but I will try to keep interested readers up to date on how my stories are coming along.**

 **If you have suggestions for other ideas to include, that's fine and will be credited for the idea but as long as it doesn't bend the original story choice anything is fine, please don't expect it to be accepted if you post one though.**

 **Lastly,** **PLEASE** **give criticism for the work I write, I need to know what you guys think of the stories so I can know what to improve on and to keep up. In the outrun if you can give me reasonable criticism and I follow on it, It should make the story a lot better for both of us, the story being more enjoyable for you guys and stories like this being a lot better now knowing more do's and don't's, haha.**

 **[Quick Note before you start reading]**

 **This story takes during the Kalos league finals and I have not followed up on the XY series so forgive me if I bend aspects of the show a bit. OCs (Original Characters) are included in this story too. Most of this first chapter is in Serena's POV (Point of view) I may make each chapter have a notice of what POV is specified in each chapter.**

 **I do not own Pokemon :(**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Pokemon: Way to Peace

Chapter 1

Return

The crowd roared in cheers after another Pokemon of Ash Ketchum fell making the score 6-1 putting Ash at a moment of despair. Ash returned his fallen Pokemon and quickly turned to his injured Pikachu to give him a quick talk before the battle continued.

"Pikachu, As hard as it may feel I need you to give it your all right now! This is the farthest we have ever placed in a league but the worse we have ever done in a match! I need you to give it your all against that Trainer's Pokemon!"

"Pika pika chu!" he squeaked in agreement.

As Ash continued to encourage Pikachu, Serena and the gang still standing in shock on how Ash hasn't taken out even one pokemon yet.

"Ash's Pokemon are better than this! Why hasn't he taken out even one Pokemon yet?!" yelled Serena through the loud cheers of the stadium.

"He has no chance of winning now.." Bonnie whispered loud enough to hear.

"Bonnie! Don't say something like that! Ash will never give up till the very end!" Clemont said.

Memories flashed into Serena's head as Clemont said those words of the first time they met.

"That's what Ash said to me when we first met.." Serena whispered.

"Did you say something Serena?" Clemont asked.

"N-No! nothing at all!" Serena said while blushing heavily.

Clemont assumed it had something to do with Ash and usually would pressure her with that since it was obvious to everyone that Serena had a crush on Ash for a long time, except for Ash, of course being oblivious to pretty much everything related to love but Clemont didn't want to drop his attention off of Ash.

Ash tried to keep a positive mood but all of his friends could tell that he was struggling to comprehend what was going on with his Pokemon, They weren't fighting like they usually do, Pikachu was the one Pokemon to do massive damage to the other Trainer's Pokemon, A nasty looking Raichu that has taken out Ash's whole team except Pikachu.

"Okay, Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash yelled.

Using the energy that Pikachu had left he shot a thick thunderbolt bringing down the Raichu's health to low levels.

"Hmph, if you can take out my Raichu it should be easy to defeat the rest of my Pokemon, I just caught these so I could enter since you must have 6 Pokemon to enter the league" said the Trainer.

"What is your name anyway!?" Ash asked in relief in knowing that not all his Pokemon were this powerful.

"You may call me Ronnie."

"Well now knowing that I think I can still beat you, Ronnie!" Ash's moods got a lot better and refilled himself of the confidence needed to win.

"Raichu, Agility so the Pikachu has trouble keeping up with you and finish it off with a Electroball" Ronnie said politely.

Raichu began to move faster and Pikachu could barely keep up with Raichu having Ash worry again for the sake of winning this important match.

"Pikachu! Focus as well as you can and ready your Volt Tackle!"

"Pika pi!" Pikachu nodded.

"A Volt Tackle may knock out Pikachu if the Electroball connects!" Clemont gasped.

As Raichu shot the Electroball Pikachu charged at Raichu and dodged the Electroball but missed Raichu and hit the wall taking recoil damage.

"PIKACHU!" Ash screamed running on to the field to find out if the Pokemon could fight any farther.

"Pik-pikaaa.." Pikachu whispered before fainting in Ash's arms.

"No..." Ash whispered to Pikachu.

When officials found out Pikachu fainted they announced Ronnie as the Kalos League Champion as Ash rushed out the stadium to take Pikachu and the rest of his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center

"Ash!" Serena and the gang yelled as they ran after Ash.

"He didn't even congratulate me.." Ronnie whimpered.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Kanto Region_

All of Ash's friends hosted a party for Ash celebrating him making it into the Kalos League at his house and had the house all ready for when he would come home to congratulate his success in the League all the while watching the finals on TV.

"Oh my gosh, He hasn't taken out even one Pokemon!?" shouted Iris, The dragon type trainer Ash traveled with in the Unova region.

Even though everyone was in the room watching everyone was paying attention to something different. Iris was mostly watching the score and occasionally looking at other things. Cilan, another trainer who traveled with Ash in Unova, was paying attention to the new friends Ash made in Kalos sitting near the battlefield. Max, The young boy who traveled with Ash and his big sister, May and Ash's friend, Brock through the Hoenn region, was paying attention to the Pokemon and the strategies being done by them. Dawn however, the coordinator who traveled with Ash and his friend, Brock through the Sinnoh region was specifically paying attention to Ash and how he has aged because she just recently came to conclusions that she also liked Ash but was mainly worrying about the expression that he was giving during the battle. May too, The girl who traveled with Ash, Brock, and Max through the Hoenn region, couldn't help but worry for Ash due to this new distressed face Ash gave the people watching but also was looking at his new features he obtained becoming older. The rest being Brock, Ash's Mom, Paul, Gary, Professor Oak, Tracy, and Misty all looking at multiple other things in the match.

"Knowing Ash I'm sure he'll make a super comeback!" Dawn reassured.

"Not from what's on the screen." Max said sternly as he fixed his glasses.

Everyone turned their eyes to the sight of Ash running out of the stadium, carrying Pikachu, with the announcer telling everyone that the Trainer, Ronnie for the first time ever won a Pokemon League without losing one Pokemon in the finals, Even though only one Pokemon mattered to him being his Raichu. Everyone was in awe in the sight and assumed that Ash was running to the nearest Pokemon center.

"I'll call him now" May said.

"No, give him time, this is probably going to be the hardest loss he ever has to face in his Pokemon career. Give him some alone time." Brock said.

As unfavorable as that sounded to everyone it probably was the best choice since Ash is probably taking a lot in at the moment.

"When should we call him to welcome him back to his home?" May asked impatiently.

"I don't know, but let's wait."

"Okay, What about his friends, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena?" She said Serena with a bit of venom in her voice because now she has another possible rival to winning Ash over but not enough for anyone to notice how she said it.

As May asked about Ash's Kalos friends the TV showed the gang running after Ash to the Pokemon Center.

"Maybe we should just call the center to talk to Ash's friends?" Misty suggested.

"You girls try that." Brock said.

Dawn, May, Misty, and Iris walked over to the video phone Ash's Mom usually contacts Ash with to call Ash from Kalos.

* * *

 _In the Kalos League Local Pokemon Center_

"Ash!" Serena yelled running in with Clemont and Bonnie.

Ash was sitting down at a table with his hat covering his face most likely crying to himself and lifted his head when he saw his friends ran in.

"Hey guys.." Ash said through his sobs.

It hurt Serena so bad to see Ash in the condition he was in, Broken.

"Ash, don't feel ashamed, you did amazing out there! You made it to the finals, you've never done that before in a league!" Serena reminded.

"Se-Serena, I didn't even take out o-one of his P-Pokemon.. That's the worst I've ever done in a match...you guys probably dislike me now because of how pathetic I played in that match, I'm pathetic." Ash stuttered through his sobbing.

"Wh-What? None of us dislike you Ash Ketchum! You're the nicest person I know, So don't lie to me and say your pathetic. You're an amazing person and I lov-"

RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONECALL PHONECALL, RING RING RING, RING RING RING, PHONECALL PHONECALL! **(AN: I'm sorry, I had to xD)**

"Phone call for Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie!" Nurse Joy called.

Serena blushed heavily when she realized what she was about to admit to Ash and pretended no one heard the part where she said she loved him as the gang except Ash who put his head down again on the table, went to see who was calling.

"Hello? Who is this?" Clemont asked the people on the screen.

"Hi, I don't think you recognize us but we are Ash's friends and we called him yesterday on him coming over after the Pokemon league." May said in her sweetest voice through the screen.

Ash overheard May's voice and didn't want her or anyone else who could be on the phone to see Ash in this condition so he backed out the camera to fix himself, knowing May wouldn't want to see him like this.

"Hey guys.."Ash said in his most positive voice but it was obvious you could tell he was upset.

May was about to say something but was interrupted when Ash hung up the call randomly.

"Why did you do that Ash?!" Serena said being a slight bit angry on how Ash has acted lately.

"Aren't we going to go see them?" Ash said with a weak smirk.

"..Okay..Let's ask Nurse Joy where the nearest airport to the league" Serena said still feeling weird on how Ash hung up on his best friends like that but it was probably because of how upset he was but still feels it wasn't right.

"Sorry Serena, I just don't want to talk to them like this." Ash said as he quickly gave Serena a hug before checking on his Pokemon.

 _"He is so sweet even in a bad mood."_ Serena thought, stroking her hair as she waited for Ash to collect his Pokemon from Nurse Joy.

* * *

 _Kanto region_

 _"_..He just hung up on us!" May exclaimed.

"Ashy probably doesn't want us to see him sad, I didn't really want to be seen when I lost to Ketchum in the Silver Conference." Gary said walking over to the brunette.

"I guess that's acceptable but I wanted to talk to him." May sighed.

"You'll see him today as long as the current Kalos plane schedule goes according to what it says on the website I'm on" Max said.

"That's great, I can show him how much stronger my Piplup and me have gotten!" Dawn cheered while lifting Piplup.

"Pip piplup!" Piplup cheered in agreement.

"Heh Dawn, I've never fought any of your Pokemon, want to fight outside?" Gary asked.

"Okay, anything to pass time!" Dawn replied happily now knowing that she would be next to Ash soon since she hasn't been with him since he was traveling in Unova with Iris and Cilan.

Dawn and Gary were battling outside and the day was still young being only around 11:00 AM so the others decided they should do something else outside, since the day was the nicest day so far this year.

While most of the people were still sadden by Ash today, Misty got over it very quickly and decided to get Ash off the girls mind by shopping at Pallet town's nearest shopping mall.

"Who wants to go shopping?" Said Misty raising all the girls attentions including Dawn's who was very upset since she just started a match with Gary outside.

"Can you girls wait for me?" Dawn begged knowing that the girls weren't going to wait for her since after the League Finals ended the Ketchum residence was very uneventful.

"Sorry Dawn, maybe next time." Misty replied as the rest of the girls started to leave.

Gary couldn't help but laugh when he saw this preventing Dawn from being able to join the girls for shopping.

"I am going to crush you now!" Dawn yelled scaring Gary a bit.

Meanwhile inside Brock decided to help Delia with the cooking for Ash and his friends when he returns home.

"Thank you so much for choosing to help me with the food Brock, we will surely be done with our cooking before Ash and his friends return here with your amazing cooking.." Delia complimented.

"Thank you Ms. Ketchum. If you don't mind if I ask, What are your thoughts on the whole situation with Ash and his Pokemon League preformance?" Brock asked curiously.

"I'm so proud of my son, but I feel he is taking the loss a bit too hard from what I saw on TV and on the phone, after all, this is the farthest he has ever placed." Delia replied.

"I agree but I hope he gets back into the battling mood soon, Did you hear what Dawn and May were talking about?" Brock asked.

"No? What was that?" Delia wondered.

"Dawn and May both want to travel through the Kanto region very soon to be in schedule of the upcoming Kanto Grand Festival but Dawn doesn't know her way around and May has completely forgot her way around." Brock said with a chuckle.

"That's quite a problem, Can't you travel with them?" Delia asked unknowingly.

"I wish I could travel with them but I still have the job of the gym and I'm still studying being a Pokemon Doctor so I couldn't possibly travel with them past my gym. Same goes to Misty, Since the Pokemon league starts right after for both of us we have to keep a eye on the gym." Brock explained.

"How were you guys able to travel with Ash before?"

"Misty had her sister but she found out not to trust them to watch over the gym and I had my dad but soon I can fully hand the responsibility of taking care of the gym to the oldest of my young siblings, Forrest." Brock explained.

"Well when we cheer up Ash's moods I'm sure he'll love to give the Kanto League another try!" Delia exclaimed happily.

"I hope" Brock said quietly.

Delia realizing what Brock meant decided to keep quiet and continued cooking to get the idea of Ash giving up on his dream out of their heads. It just seemed impossible to think that could actually happen if this loss really bothered Ash that much.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the Kalos region 11:55 AM_

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" yelled the Rocket gang as Clemont's Luxray finished them off with a Wild Charge since Ash's Pokemon were still tired even after being healed by Nurse Joy.

"Don't they ever give up?" Clemont whined.

"I'm not even sure, but I do know I've known them long enough to get sick of that line, it's not even nostalgic." Ash ranted.

"Guys! The flight entrance closes at 12:00! We need to go now!" Serena reminded.

The gang realized this and quickly began to rush towards the right waiting area for a one way trip to Kanto rushing through people to get to the right terminal, catching their safe ride to Kanto. Ash sat at the window seat and as soon as Clemont was going to sit right next to Ash until Serena whispered towards Clemont something important to her.

"Please, please, PLEASE let me sit next to Ash, Clemont!" Serena begged quietly without other people and Ash hearing.

"So you do have a crush on him."

"No I do not!" Serena said while hiding her obvious blush in front of Clemont.

"Admit it, you have a major crush on him and you want to try to get closer to him by sitting next to him.

Serena hated to admit when someone was right but Clemont was exact.

"Fine, I do but don't tell him!" Serena begged.

"Tell who, what?" said a curious Ash.

"N-n-Nothin-g at a-ll!" Serena stuttered while sweating

Ash wasn't buying that answer but Ash isn't one to pry at his friends for responses so he just dropped the question there.

"Okay, want to sit next to me Serena?"

"Y-yes!" Serena cheered.

Clemont moved to sit next to his sister in the two seats in front of Ash and Serena. When Clemont sat down a flight walked down the aisle of the Airplane to let everyone know that everyone must be seated before 12:15 while the time was 12:13. Clemont didn't think anything of it until Bonnie got up and asked flight attendant, who who was a girl, to marry his brother which made Clemont as red as Serena just now.

"Will you please marry my brother? He is hopeless with woman and I think you might have what it takes to be his wife!" Bonnie offered.

Clemont quickly reacted to this and used his robotic Aipom arm to put Bonnie back in her seat.

"Please excuse my sister's immature actions, it was all her idea and not mine!" Clemont begged while blushing greatly.

"Ha ha, that's so adorable of your sister to propose for you!" said the flight attendant as she walked away to inform people about seating.

Clemont laughed it off as she was there but as soon as she left Clemont began to yell at Bonnie for embarrassing him like that.

"It's so funny to watch them like that." Ash chuckled.

"Tell me about it." Serena responded chuckling with Ash.

The flight began and Ash was exhausted from waking up early this morning and using all of his energy in the battles he went through so he took a nap leaning against the window with Pikachu in his lap lying in his lap bored.

" _I wonder how long he will be sleeping for, I was going to take this time to talk about our future plans but I guess I'll have to wait till Ash wakes up again."_ Serena thought.

 _"Usually he waits until he hears of a new regions and competes in the league of the region but I haven't heard of regions close. Does he plan on doing something different?"_

 _"What do I plan on doing? Even though I really only travel with Ash to be with him I only hope I can travel in a region with him with something for both of us to do."_

As Serena thought of Ash more she stared at him sleeping and saw how peaceful he could be but mostly enjoyed his physical features. As Serena thought that she quickly searched through her phone for a old picture of Ash before she reunited with him in Kalos and noticed multiple differences.

 _"He is a lot buffer than how he used to look, although he looks really cute then and now in different ways."_ Serena thought with a blush and decided to take a early afternoon nap herself to prepare to meet all of Ash's friends.

Right before Serena was about to sleep she realized something she should of realized earlier.

 _"Do the girls Ash traveled with have crushes on him like I do?"_

This thought scared Serena on her chances with Ash even more than not being able to travel with him for his next journey.

 _"I saw 4 girls when they called earlier today. That means 4 possible rivals, that or less, that could have just as great chance with Ash as I do, although it isn't 3v1 for Ash, every man err- girl for themself for Ash."_

 _"I have about 4 more hours until I arrive at the Ketchum residence, I need to take advantage of those 4 hours away from the girls and even from the other men to just have me and Ash but for now I have to wait until Ash wakes up. I'll also have to ask about the girls when Ash wakes up."_ Serena concluded before dozing off to pass the time.

* * *

 _About 3 hours later on the airplane to Kanto 3:16 PM_

Clemont turned around to check on how Serena was doing sitting next to her crush, only to see that they were both sleeping with their heads leaning against each other and Bonnie wanted to see what Clemont was looking at so she turned around also.

"They would make such a cute couple wouldn't they Clemont?" Bonnie informed.

"They would but Ash doesn't show as many feelings as Serena does who does like Ash." Clemont replied grinning.

"Yeah...You should take a picture to show Serena!" Bonnie suggested.

"Okay, but let's do it quick, It would be weird to take a picture of them without them actually knowing."

Clemont took out his small portable camera and took the picture quickly but he didn't realize the flash was on and it slowly woke them both up but Clemont still got the photo.

"Never again are we doing something like that, okay Bonnie?" Clemont forcefully told.

"Okay.."

While Clemont and Bonnie continued to have random arguments on the photo Clemont took Serena realized she had about a hour to talk to Ash alone for a long time, something she has wanted all throughout Kalos but never really achieved besides moments where they were both in dangers together.

"Ash?" Serena asked.

"Yeah?"

"What are your future plans since the League is over?" Serena wondered.

"I'm not even sure, I was thinking of traveling through past regions again with my old friends and/or you, since Clemont and Bonnie won't be able to travel since Clemont has to be at the gym every once in a while and Bonnie has to be with Clemont, or possibly find something new to do. I think I'm going to need to think about that a bit longer than I have so far. What are your plans Serena?" Ash asked.

"..To be with you.." Serena whispered while blushing.

"Okay, you can travel with me but make sure you can by checking in with your Mom." Ash replied calmly.

 _"He didn't get the hint that I want to be WITH him?"_ Serena thought angrily.

"Ash..?" Serena asked.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me about your friends on the phone? The girls? Are they mean?" Serena asked desperately.

"Ha ha, well the four girls names are May, Dawn, Misty, and Iris. I traveled with May in the Hoenn region with her little brother Max and my friend Brock, when we all went our separate ways it probably was the hardest for me to see all my friends go since, Max wanted to travel with me until he was ten so he could battle me but we still haven't been able to battle, That's something I hope I'll be able to do when we arrive in Kanto. It was hard to see May go too because of her openness towards me I could talk to her about anything and she could do the same. May is also one of the best Pokemon Coordinators I know, She always claims me as her "teacher" but it was all her skill to become an amazing Pokemon Coordinator." Ash explained with a small blush.

"Is she mean?" Serena asked.

"No, she is one of the sweetest people I know and I am sure you two will get along well." Ash reassured.

"Well what about the other girls?"

"Okay, I traveled with Dawn in the Sinno-" Ash said till he was interrupted by a angry Bonnie

"ASH! LET'S SWITCH SEATS MY BROTHER IS DRIVING ME INSANE!" Bonnie yelled attracting attention from other people.

"Uh, Okay Bonnie..What did your brother do to annoy you that much?" Ash asked calmly.

"He just doesn't stop talking about those stupid electronics he always plans to make and fails!" Bonnie explained.

"Alright then.." Ash said while getting out of his seat to sit next to Clemont.

"What about Dawn, Ash!?" Serena reminded.

"You are going to see her in about a hour, just wait and see." Ash said with his typical smirk.

"Okay.."

Bonnie and Serena began conversations about the Kanto region and Serena was answering questions about the region to the best of her abilities since it was years since the last time she was in the Kanto region when she was in Professor Oak's Pokemon Summer Camp while Clemont and Ash were conversing on the friends who are waiting for him.

"Who were your first travelling companions, Ash?" Clemont asked.

"Two gym leaders from the Kanto region, Brock of the Pewter City Gym, and Misty of the Cerulean City Gym. Brock specializes in Rock type Pokemon while Misty specializes in Water type Pokemon."

"Oh, so you plan on taking them on again when you travel in the Kanto region again, right?"

"Huh? I'm not sure exactly yet if I want to travel through Kanto again, I feel like travelling anywhere with my old friends. I wish I could travel with you and Bonnie could travel with me but you have to return to your Gym. I'd be down to travel in Kanto again if a old friend came along." Ash said not thinking of anyone of his friends in particular.

"Mmm, I understand, I want to continue to get stronger with you but I really can't. Hopefully in the future we can travel just like how we did through Kalos, It really was the best time of my life Ash and I'm sure Bonnie and Serena can say the same." Clemont said while grinning when he said Serena.

"We will, trust me.."

* * *

 _Kanto, 4:01 PM_

Professor Oak and Tracey went back to the lab to collect Ash's Pokemon to wait for him when he arrived in Kanto with his friends, Paul and Gary decided to battle one last time to have a tiebreaker after Gary won the first match and Paul winning the following match after Dawn lost to Gary. Dawn went to talk to Max while she waited for the girls to return any minute.

"Hi Max!"

"Hey Dawn." Max responded while petting his new Treecko.

"When did you get a Treecko?" Dawn wondered.

"A week ago I turned ten so I got my first Pokemon being Treecko since Ash's Sceptile is so cool!" Max explained.

"Professor Oak and Tracey went to bring Ash's Pokemon over so you should introduce your Treecko to Ash's Sceptile." Dawn suggested.

"Okay!" Max said raising Treecko.

"Tree treec ko?" Treecko asked.

"Your going to meet some new people that can help you get stronger!" Max explained happily.

"Treecko." Treecko responded nodding.

Right as Treecko responded in agreement, the girls, Professor Oak, and Tracey returned to the Ketchum residence back from their previous duties.

"I will keep Ash's Pokeballs here waiting for him to release when he arrives." Tracey reminded.

"Okay.." Max sighed, hoping to have his Treecko learn stuff from Ash's Sceptile.

Meanwhile Dawn decided to see what the girls were up to.

 _"I think they are upstairs in Ash's room_ _."_ Dawn thought.

Dawn made her way upstairs only to overhear a heated conversation about Ash.

"What!? You like Ash? He is such a kid!" Iris exclaimed loudly towards May.

"I'm not sure yet. but I feel different about him and I think it could be love." May whispered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I used to have a crush on Ash but I got over him when we stopped travelling together but we're still friends." Misty admitted blushing.

Dawn couldn't help but lean in closer to hear about what they were talking about Ash since she also had a crush on him.

"I wonder what Dawn thinks about Ash..?" Iris said startling Dawn hiding from the corner.

"Oh, hey Dawn, sorry you couldn't shop with us." Iris said trying to pretend she didn't hear anything about what they were talking about.

"Hi girls, What are you guys talking about in Ash's room?" Dawn asked pretending she didn't hear a thing.

"Ash." Misty said with the biggest grin on her face towards May.

"Do you like Ash?" May asked calmly to Dawn but secretly was hoping she would simply say no.

"Wh-what? No way I like Ash!" Dawn lied.

Everyone who knew Dawn knew that she was a terrible liar so May thought she should take advantage of that fact.

"Oh, good then, I guess I'll have Ash all to myself with no rivalry at all." May said.

"N-no! You back off Ash right now! I won't let you lay a finger on him, he is all mine! M-I-N-E." Dawn yelled spelling out mine.

When Dawn said that and saw the laughs across the room she realized not only was she a bad liar but she is super gullible.

"Hey.." Dawn pouted while blushing.

"Let's agree to not have us fighting over Ash break our friendship." May offered.

"Okay deal, but don't you think I'm just going to let you have him!" Dawn reminded.

The girls continued to talk about Ash while Iris and Misty only listened on what the girls thought of Ash. Most of the compliments were pretty similar between May and Dawn both liking Ash for his sweet personality and looks. While the conversation about Ash continued, Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie approached Professor Oak's Lab searching for the Professor not being able to find him or his assistant Tracey.

"We just arrived and you can't find your grandfather who said he was going to wait for you?" Bonnie whined.

"Ha ha, he isn't my grandfather but I think he may be at my house, I wanted to pick up my Pokemon but he might of already taken them to my house." Ash explained.

"Okay, let's go then!" Bonnie cheered.

The whole gang started to walk but Ash noticed Serena was only staring at the backyard of the Professor's Lab and was looking towards the trail that led to the forest where Serena met Ash so Ash went to Serena to ask her about it.

"Is there something wrong?" Ash questioned.

"Do you remember, Ash?"

"Yeah, we first met there, really nostalgic now thinking of it."

"Come on, we can check it out later." Ash said taking Serena by the hand and ran with Clemont and Bonnie towards Ash's house.

* * *

 _In the Ketchum residence_

"Should we release all of Ash's Pokemon outside waiting for him when he arrives?" Max asked impatiently.

"Fine, but do it quickly, Max." Tracey agreed as he handed Max the Pokeballs and went outside.

"Okay, come out Ash's Pokemon!" Max exclaimed as he threw the Pokeballs into the air releasing all the Pokemon.

Max explained what was going on to Ash's Pokemon and told them to wait for Ash when he comes down the road with his friends. All the Pokemon called out their names in agreement as they saw Ash and the gang running down the road towards the house.

"Guys, Ash is here!" Max called.

When everyone heard, everyone rushed outside to be ready to greet Ash when he arrived but the first thing May and Dawn noticed was how Ash was holding the girl who they talked to on the video phone's hand as they ran towards the house.

"Is that Ash's girlfriend?" May whispered towards Dawn.

"I doubt it, Ash is too dense to understand girlfriends now." Dawn joked.

"Does she like Ash though?" Dawn added with fear evident in her voice.

May didn't know how to respond with that, she really liked Ash and was already a bit intimidated by Dawn but kept her bright smile up as she got ready to tackle Ash for a hug after missing him for so long.

"Ash!" May yelled running up and tackling Ash for a short hug.

Dawn was taken completely off guard when she realized May acted upon Ash way earlier than she did and did not have the intention on letting Ash go and quickly tackled Ash for a even longer hug to top May's hug to see if Ash can show favoritism towards one of the girls.

 _"Those two probably really like Ash.."_ Serena thought while shedding a tear.

 _"Pull yourself together, Serena! You can win Ash over today! Then he'll want to travel anywhere I head to!"_

"Meet my friends Serena." Ash said point towards the past friends he made during his travels.

Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie continued to greet everyone and Paul and Gary simply waved as they were still trying to settle who's second best here (Ash being considered as the best Pokemon trainer here.) and Max begged Ash to release his Sceptile so it can teach his Treecko some tricks before they did a quick battle since that was what Ash promised. Ash explained some battling techniques until Ash's mom wanted to ask Ash about his future plans.

"Ash, what do you plan on doing now that you are done with the Kalos League?" Delia asked.

"Mom, can I please take some time to relax before I think about that? The loss is still really bothering me." Ash replied a bit annoyed.

"I understand that Ash but May and Dawn plan on travelling the Kanto region so would it be okay if you traveled with them?" Delia responded.

"I talked about travelling with my old friends with Serena on the airplane so I may consider that."

"Consider it soon because they want to be in time with the Kanto Grand Festival which the time starts soon to collect ribbons." Delia reminded.

"Okay, I won't forget. By the way, when are we eating?" Ash asked while his stomach began to grumble.

"Ash, you haven't changed one bit since you started your Pokemon journey, still the same adventurous, hungry boy." Delia laughed returning to fix the table with food.

Ash conversed with his old pals until Max called Ash about the battle he promised 2 years ago.

"Ash may I crush you in a 1v1 battle between my Treecko and your Sceptile?" Max challenged.

"Max, like I said back then, sure but don't expect me to go easy on a newly obtained Pokemon." Ash said with a chuckle.

"Okay, Brock can you judge this match for us?" Max asked.

Brock, being finished with helping Delia happily complied with judging the match.

"This will be a one versus one Pokemon battle between Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town and Max Maple from Petalburg City, Begin!" Brock announced.

"I'll let you go first." Ash said generously.

"Is it because you think you can beat me and my Treecko?" Max questioned feeling insulted.

"Maybe." Ash joked.

"Fine then, Treecko, hit him with a speedy Quick Attack!" Max commanded.

Treecko charged at full speed towards the greater Sceptile for an attack that hardly fazed the Forest Pokemon. Max knew after how well the attack did on Ash's Sceptile that the battle didn't look very bright for Max since Quick Attack is Treecko's strongest move currently. Max completely forgot the fact that Ash's Sceptile has much more experience than Max's Treecko he obtained only recently.

"Sorry Max.. Sceptile, finish Treecko off with a Leaf Blade."

Max stood in awe as he saw his Treecko faint to the one attack by Ash. Max always saw Ash have long heated battles between Pokemon longer than this match making this Ash's shortest match by far.

"Max, it's okay, you need more time with Treecko, and soon you'll notice how drastically our future matches have changed from this first match. It only gets better from here." Ash assured.

"O-okay.." Max choked.

"I guess that means the winner is Ash from Pallet town!" Brock announced.

"I don't really want to count that match as a win, I've had years of training while this was one of Max's first time battling with his own Pokemon." Ash explained.

"That's really mature of you Ash." Brock complimented as he called off the match that Paul and Gary were spectating since they finished their battles.

"We'll get both get better." Ash assured Max while shaking his hand.

"Guys, dinner is all ready!" Delia announced while walking inside and outside the Ketchum residence for everyone to know.

"Alright Mom!" Ash responded as he began to run inside until his Sinnoh rival approached Ash.

"Ash, when do you plan on battling me and my Pokemon? I only came here to settle the score between me and you and I would return to Sinnoh to reign victorious in the Sinnoh League. I didn't come here to face lousy trainers who can't tell a mistake when they see one." Paul said looking at Gary who was ashamed due to the mistake that he could of prevented in their last battle.

"Gary isn't a lousy trainer, you just got lucky from him mistaking his battle plan." Ash claimed smirking.

"But to answer your question, we can battle after dinner, that's when most people plan on leaving, so you can leave as soon as our match ends." Ash added.

"Alright Ketchum, but don't disappoint me like you did on TV several hours ago." Paul reminded.

The thought of how the whole world saw Ash's loss due to how he commanded his Pokemon against Ronnie's Raichu sent shivers down his spine but shook them off to go and eat with his friends.

Ash talked about the many adventures Ash, Serena, Clemont, and Bonnie experienced in the Kalos region and the Legendary Pokemon they encountered like Xerneas and Yveltal while they were eating. Brock and Cilan made a delicious Sitrus Berry and Oran Berry drink for the Pokemon to enjoy outside since they were released outside their Pokeballs to play with each other, However Ash's Pokemon prepared to face Paul's Pokemon which Paul chose to keep inside their Pokeballs.

"Okay Ash, 3 on 3 or 6 on 6?" Paul asked as he was getting his Pokemon ready.

"3 on 3, some of my friends are leaving around now so let's make this battle quick. Since I am facing you Paul, I will use two of my Sinnoh Pokemon and Pikachu." Ash said as he went to grab his Sinnoh Pokemon.

Before Paul first met Ash, Paul would question a decision like that but Paul realized for Ash, personal decisions that Ash feels is right, improve his skill, making him a challenging rival for Paul.

"Begin!" Brock called.

* * *

 **Well, that was a lot longer than I thought it was going to be, I didn't even get all my thoughts for the first chapter out but next chapter will not be as long as this first chapter. I'll continue my ideas in the next chapter and add on from it but please like I said before review this chapter, I need to know what I need to keep up and improve or just tell me what you think of the chapter. I personally feel I did something wrong with my writing but you guys tell me. Who do you think will win the battle, Ash or Paul? What do you think Serena will do to win Ash over today? What do you think Dawn and May plan on doing to win Ash over? Just letting you guys know, I was not a fan of AshxDawn but as I wrote this chapter I actually grew to like the shipping! I may consider that as the pair for this story but I'm not confirming anything :P**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Juswoo**


End file.
